


Tragedy In Progress

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Fluffy beginning, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, POV BB-8, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo and Poe Dameron’s relationship, from BB-8’s point of view.





	Tragedy In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Poe’s eighteen, BB-8 meets Ben for the first time. By this time, BB-8 and Poe are inseparable — where BB-8 goes, Poe goes and vice versa. They’re stepping off Poe’s ship onto Yavin, and as they head up the path, a boy steps out. He’s a strangely delicate-looking boy, with black hair in a strange braid. 

Poe’s eyes brighten as soon as he sees the boy in question, and he runs to him. BB-8 rolls, tries to keep up, even as the two embrace tightly. When they draw away, they’re both talking at once about their experiences, asking questions, and it’s then that the boy — Ben —looks at BB-8 and says, “New friend?” But he’s smiling, and BB-8 finds he likes him. 

“Ben, BB-8. BB-8, Ben.” Poe says. 

Ben squats next to BB-8 and smiles. He’s tall, BB-8 thinks, and yet he’s gentle. And Poe seems to like him. 

Any friend of Poe’s is a friend of BB-8’s. 

When Poe’s twenty-one, he falls in love with Ben. BB-8 is there when Poe goes through his cycles of delight and yearning for Ben to reciprocate his affections, his adorations. There’s something about the light that comes into his master’s eyes, the smile on his face, that is enough to charm BB-8. He wonders why his master doesn’t just tell Ben everything about how he feels, but he supposes humans are just strange that way. 

Eventually, in the same year, Ben’s the one who confesses, and BB-8 is glad. Not only is his master happy, but he likes Ben, likes his soft voice and big hands and moments where he smiles. He imagines his master likes (loves) it too, Ben’s large stature and soft voice. A gentle giant of sorts, BB thinks. He touches his master so gently and kisses him so sweetly, he doesn’t just surround Poe but envelops him. When they marry later on, that feeling only intensifies, that sort of adoration, that sort of protectiveness. 

Because Ben adores his master. Adores everything about him. BB-8 can see the way that he looks at Poe, the way he touches him, the way he laughs with him. 

Unfortunately, even five years or so don’t last forever. BB-8 wishes they did, but five years don’t last forever. 

When Poe’s twenty-six, Ben leaves. BB-8 doesn’t know why; as far as Poe’s told him (while trying not to cry), Ben’s on a mission and doesn’t know when he’ll come back. But Poe will wait for him, as will BB-8, no matter what it takes. 

 

 


End file.
